Rhythm of Battle
by Eleventh End
Summary: Either way, you're dead. [Demyx x Cloud]


**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts_ and all related characters are property of Square Enix. I claim no ownership to them._

**Warning(s): **Demyx/Cloud, crack, smut

**Notes: **I just have to say this. The Kingdom Hearts Yaoi Pairing Generator is love. :D Oh god.

Written for the challenge, "Demyx/Cloud, R, battle."

CRACK SMUT. LAWL.

Tons of fun to write. ;D 'Hope you like it!

(I know _I _do. Hehehe...)

**

* * *

**

**Rhythm of Battle  
**_By Oblivion Sky_

Slash. Block. Dodge and counter-strike. Parry, swing, and --

-- ... shatter a thousand-year-old crystal formation.

'_Damn. That better not be important.'_

Training in the crystal fissure wasn't one of Cloud's more intelligent decisions, considering that the Buster Sword had already reduced several of the elegant crystal structures to pebbles. Along with that, it was drafty, cold, and the constant sound of water dripping down the walls was making his head hurt. The shimmering reflections from the gemstones were making him dizzy, and if things continued the way they were, he'd end up causing the entire cavern to collapse.

However, he didn't stop, following each movement of the sword with intricate footwork. He'd lost track of time, only knowing that he'd been practicing long enough for sweat to coat his body and for his joints to ache every time he lifted the massive blade. When he finally paused to take a break, his breathing was ragged, golden-colored bangs clinging to his forehead.

As he leaned the Buster Sword against one of the walls, a glance out to the ravine trail showed that night had long since fallen, casting shadows along the winding path. A part of him was surprised that no Heartless had shown up yet; then again, maybe something about the fissure repelled them...

"Y'know, you looked like you were dancing."

Cloud spun around at the sound of the voice, one gloved hand reaching out for his weapon again as Mako-tinted eyes scanned the small fissure. His gaze quickly landed on the cloaked figure standing near the entrance. Judging by the attire, it was a Nobody of the Organization, even though _everyone _seemed to be wearing black these days.

Well, with so many worlds being destroyed, it was like a constant funeral, wasn't it?

The stranger had the hood of his coat down, revealing dirty blonde hair styled into a mullet and fair skin. He didn't look to be older than eighteen; though he was a few inches taller than Cloud, his features were still youthful. But what caught Cloud's attention were his eyes, the irises a bright aqua that shone in the glimmering lights of the crystals, speaking silent tales of oceans, rain, rushing rivers and tranquil streams...

Cloud didn't realize that the Nobody was saying anything, entranced momentarily by his eyes. Nevertheless, he managed to shake himself out of it, registering the stranger's words at the last second.

"But I don't get it. Why do you even bother?"

The older blonde found himself replying without meaning to, blaming it on his exhaustion from the practice session. "Bother with what?"

"Fighting," the boy said, hands behind his back, obviously attempting to appear as unthreatening as possible. "Violence is so _pointless. _If we all stopped arguing and tried to understand each other, no one would have to die, right?"

Cloud lifted a brow, not relaxing his grip on the sword's handle. _'What the hell is he talking about?' _Regarding the other carefully, he spoke, all the while tensed and ready to swing the blade around at the first sign of attack. "People will die anyways. It doesn't matter if there's fighting or not. Old age, disease, or being gunned down at point-blank. Either way, you're dead."

He wasn't exactly sure why he was playing along, answering these questions so truthfully. Something about the stranger made him want to, want to spill his thoughts out and it was probably because of those goddamned beautiful eyes.

The cavern was silent for a minute or two, and Cloud was quite aware of those captivating eyes roaming over him, taking in his appearance with a familiar scrutiny. It was the look Aerith gave him when she was trying to figure out what he was thinking; with his personality, it happened at least twice a day. But there was also something else, another half to that gaze, a hidden heat that he could barely detect.

He was startled out of his thoughts as the Nobody began to approach him, footfalls competing with the dripping of water. When he didn't stop, Cloud reflexively took a few steps back, ironically deciding to use violence as a last resort. Of course, it was just an excuse; he was tired, and lifting the heavy sword would require effort that he didn't have at the time.

Then again, maybe that was an excuse, too.

He didn't notice that he was being cornered until his back connected with the rock wall, several sharp crystal fragments digging into his skin. The Nobody stood directly in front of him, less than a foot between them, his hands braced on either side of Cloud, one next to his head and the other near his hip. He didn't feel himself let go of the Buster Sword, somewhat distracted by the fact that the other's face was very, very close to his own.

"Hm... That's a better reason than the Superior's," the boy murmured, not delving into that matter as he continued, "You're pretty interesting. And you're a good dancer, too."

Despite his growing discomfort, Cloud's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't dancing. I was trai--,"

A gloved finger pressing against his lips startled him into silence. "I know. It was a joke. Sheesh, you're even more emotionless than Zexion was, and _he _didn't have a heart!"

The Nobody laughed, the sound melodic and cheerful as he removed his finger. "By the way, my name's Demyx. What's yours?"

Cloud didn't say anything immediately, mentally debating the pros and cons of doing so. However, taking into account that he was currently pinned against a wall with no way of escape, it would probably be best to answer. "...Cloud."

Demyx's eyes instantly lit up, a smile gracing his lips much to Cloud's confusion. " 'Cloud.' I like it! It really fits you, y'know? I'm not sure _how, _but it does! Oh! Maybe 'cause it's pretty just like you are! Hey, I have an idea! Can I kiss you? Thanks!"

The older of the two blinked rapidly, desperately trying to understand the other's words. Honestly, he didn't think it was possible to talk faster than Yuffie, but apparently, this guy could pull it off. "Wait, wha--?"

He didn't get to finish, silenced once again by the Nobody. This time, though, it was by a pair of lips pressed against his own, soft and smooth. It was a chaste kiss at first, but when Cloud let out a gasp of surprise, Demyx took the opportunity to snake his tongue inside his mouth.

Cloud shivered as he felt the other caressing every surface he could, tongues rubbing against each other languidly. He knew that he should push him away, but he couldn't. The message wasn't traveling from his brain to his limbs, leaving him limp between the Nobody and the wall, supporting himself on shaking legs. It was so sudden, mind going completely blank, and all he could do was respond accordingly.

Demyx tasted like nothing, but he didn't care, unable to protest as fingers entangled themselves in his sweat-soaked hair and one hand gripped the back of his thigh, slowly but surely lifting it to wrap around the taller male's waist. A startled sound escaped Cloud at the position, but it soon melted away into a soft moan as the kiss became rougher, Demyx's tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth suggestively.

Dimly, Cloud noticed that the Nobody's actions were set to a song, some inner rhythm that he himself couldn't hear. The fingers massaging his thigh at a steady pace were like the bass, holding the song together. Each thrust of the other's hips that pressed their groins forcefully against each other seemed to occur every two or three beats, a base melody that would implant itself in one's head for days afterward. The nibbling at his lips and the strokes of Demyx's tongue were the grace notes, the eighth notes, the sporadic ones that added flavor and passion to the song.

And that song washed over him in waves, spilling unbridled desire through him. He knew he shouldn't be giving in so easily, shouldn't be surrendering, but he couldn't stop. It was a battle he couldn't win. He'd joined the dance, and now he had to finish it.

They eventually parted, Cloud breathing heavily while Demyx didn't do so much as gasp, having no need to. Instead, Cloud felt him lower his mouth to his neck, teeth digging in at the same tempo the kiss had used. It hurt, of course it did, but the boy licked over each blossoming bruise, scattering marks over his pale throat.He couldn't stop himself from moaning again, but this time, it echoed in the small cavern, reverberating off the walls and only adding to the song.

Abruptly, Demyx pulled away, drawing a sound of frustration from Cloud. He could feel the heat moving through his body, the throbbing between his legs and how his lips were already swollen. He didn't want to stop, _couldn't _stop, because the battle-dance had both of them and now they were trapped, trapped until the song was complete and they could wander off the dance floor and return to sipping red wine from champagne glasses while others played the heroes and villains.

The Nobody apparently saw it in his gaze, because hands were suddenly tugging down the zipper of his shirt, yanking off straps and buckles before finally tossing it to the gemstone-littered ground. The other bent forward, taking one cold-taut nipple between his teeth while Cloud's pants were discarded in a similar fashion. Another moan left him, a shiver coursing through him as Demyx's hand wrapped around his length, stroking the hardened flesh with calloused fingers. His hips bucked forward as the grip was tightened, head falling back against the rock wall.

But the hand fell away, once again overwhelming Cloud with that sense of loss. His features were flushed, skin hot to the touch as he watched Demyx kneel down in front of him, knowing exactly what the boy was going to do a split-second before a tongue darted out to lick away the bead of moisture from the tip, and he could _feel _the other's smirk as his hips involuntarily bucked.

And as he felt Demyx's mouth closing around his aching length, taking as much of him in as he could, he let out a gasp, head once again falling backwards. Tongue swirling around the shaft, teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh, those same calloused fingers wrapping around the base to create such an exquisite friction, sucking, swallowing...

A trembling moan tore itself from him, nails scraping against the slick stone behind him while the other hand found its way to Demyx's head, clutching at the gelled, dirty blonde strands. He couldn't think, couldn't truly realize what was happening. He could only react, submitting to the intense pleasure coursing through him without a care.

Demyx drew back, teeth nibbling at the head gently before encompassing the older blonde again, that simple action sending him into a blissful spiral that left him gasping and writhing. And then he felt Demyx take him even deeper, swallowing and that devious, rhythmic tongue of his licking and swirling and _ohgodshowishe_doing_that...!_

The song began to crescendo, racing towards the final notes with a fearsome passion, speeding up. It filled him with the dizzying cadence so that the melody sang within him, drawing him towards that same breaking point as his lungs burned for air, body twisting and bucking, heart beating wildly, anticipation and excitement and pleasure all mixing into one tantalizing blend...

The climax of the song hit simultaneously with his own, wrenching an erotic cry from his swollen lips. His entire body shuddered, fingers tightening in the blonde strands of hair they grasped as his hips thrust forward, mind utterly lost to the thundering rhythm as throws of ecstasy fell down upon him with a rapid intensity that left him breathless. He cried out once more, though the sound soon faded away into a soft, gratified purring as his orgasm ended.

His rich blue eyes opened again, focusing on those glistening crystal structures, trying to form words around his heavy breathing and the sensations that were still traveling through his shaft, as Demyx had yet to pull away. In the end, all he could get out was a string of incoherent murmuring, not even sure of what he was saying.

But as the Nobody withdrew, lips brushing against Cloud's still-sensitive skin, the older blonde let out a startled gasp as his legs abruptly gave out. He would've crashed against the jutting rocks and crystals if not for Demyx's fast reflexes, catching him and lowering him gently to the ground. Demyx knelt beside him, watching silently as the tremors vanished, waiting patiently for him to calm down.

Cloud finally relaxed, gaze flickering up to the boy's face. All at once, he felt exposed, seeing as Demyx was still fully clothed. However, when he tried to protest, he found himself asking something entirely different. "...W-What...? W-Why did you...?"

Demyx merely shrugged, an infectious grin spreading across his features. "I 'unno. It seemed like it'd be fun. And hey, it was!"

Cloud subconsciously registered the other's gloved hand rubbing his back, soothing him. He was exhausted, to put it simply. _Never _had he gone through such an overwhelming experience like the one he had just underwent. That, coupled with the rigorous training session, had him lying perfectly limp in the Nobody's arms. Thankfully, the battle-dance had finished, the last faint notes fading away like the ocean's tide... And it would come back just as quickly.

Cloud felt the younger blonde lower his mouth to his ear, breath gusting over it as he spoke. "See, why waste time fighting when you could be having battles like _that, _huh?"

And, as Cloud sensed the metaphorical tide washing back in while Demyx's hand wandered lower on his body, the opening notes sounding once again...

...He had to agree.

**  
- fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Note(s): **WHUT. So much crack. Ahahaha. :D

Serious smut!crack is the best, though. Admit it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
